


knocked me out with a feather

by honeybearbee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Durin owns a bookstore. Bilbo Baggins is a lawyer. Thier meeting isn't quite expected and neither is what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knocked me out with a feather

**Author's Note:**

> my idea for this is "what would happen if bilbo and thorin swapped personalities?" then i got to this "bilbo has martin’s personality while thorin has richard’s personality."
> 
> and i know i've got like 2 billion wips but i needed to get some of this out!

Thorin Durin neatened up a pile of books near the front of the store. He rolled his shoulders and looked around, satisfied everything was in place. He went to the door and flipped the sign to open. Durin Books had been operating since the early 1600s. Thorin was proud to own his family bookstore. It had almost been bought out from them, but family friend Gandalf was able to stop that. There was a clatter from the back room and Thorin smiled. His nephews were here.

“Fili! Kili!” he called out. Thorin moved towards the back, nodding at Ori, who manning the checkout this morning.

“Sorry we’re late, uncle,” Fili said as he pulled off his jacket quickly and shoved it in his cubby.

“But the buses,” Kili finished.

“Yes, I know,” Thorin nodded. “You aren’t that late.” They were in fact an hour and a half late, but Thorin knew that they had stayed up late studying for tests they had later today.

“Thanks, uncle,” they said together.

He smiled at them again and waved them out into the shop. They hurriedly pulled their aprons on and dashed towards the other side of the book store. About five years ago, Thorin had emptied out a small section of the store and installed a small cafe. Since then, they had been busier than ever.

Thorin smiled nervously at a few people who had trickled in, then went to hide in his office. He’d always been shy and everyone was surprised when he took the store over since it involved talking to people. However, Thorin knew he was up to the task. When he needed to talk on the phone, he made sure he had notes and knew exactly what he wanted. Thorin rarely talked to customers though, he left that job to the rest of his family and friends, who were also his staff.

Bombur and Oin did a lot of the cooking at the cafe, while Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Dori were baristas. Balin and Gloin helped with the accounts and inventory. Nori was Thorin’s buyer and seller of rare books. Dwalin and Bifur worked in the back, doing any any heavy lifting that was needed. Dwalin also thought that he should protect Thorin against any rude customers.

Thorin rolled his eyes just thinking about it as he walked into his office. Just because once, when he first started as a cashier, a customer had made him cry, didn’t mean that he couldn’t handle himself. Yes, he stuttered during a confrontation, but by Mahal he would do it if he had too. He sat down and stretched his long legs out. He looked at his desk forlornly.

“I don’t want to do any math today,” he grumbled before picking up his pencil and getting to work.

****

Hours later, Thorin looked up as someone hissed his name. He blinked at Nori, who stood in the doorway.

“What is it?” he asked worriedly, standing.

“Gandalf is here,” Nori replied, eyes darting around.

Thorin sighed. “Gandalf isn’t here to bring trouble, Nori.”

“Of course he is,” Nori insisted, pulling Thorin out of his office. He began to push out front. “He always is. Anyway, he brought someone with him.”

“Oh?” Gandalf rarely brought people to Thorin’s store.

Nori didn’t say anything, just giving Thorin a small shove. Thorin stumbled over his own feet, as he was prone too. He managed to catch himself before he ran into a table, however he was still a bit unsteady as he turned to face Gandalf and his friend. A foot slipped a little and he flailed out a hand to balance himself. It was caught by Gandalf’s friend, who looked at him amused.

“Sorry,” Thorin said, blushing madly.

“That’s fine,” the man said.

Thorin saw they were still holding hands and turned a deeper red. He tried to tug his hand out, but the man didn’t let go.

“Bilbo Baggins,” he said, shaking Thorin’s hand before releasing it.

“T-thorin D-durin,” Thorin replied. He swallowed and looked at Gandalf. “What can I help you with?”

“I need a fucking coffee and Gandy said this was the best place,” Bilbo said with a small glare at Gandalf.

“Gandy?” Thorin repeated helplessly.

Gandalf only smiled. “Bilbo is an old family friend. And a jackass.”

“Oh, fuck off and get me coffee,” Bilbo sneered.

Thorin blinked as Gandalf laughed and wandered off to the cafe. He looked back down at Bilbo and said, “That was quite rude.”

Bilbo shrugged. “I’ve given him worse.” Then he smiled up at Thorin. “So, are you single?”

Thorin felt himself heat up. He stuttered out something incomprehensible and practically ran back to his office. He slammed his door shut and leaned against it. This he did not need. Not now. Not again. Not ever.


End file.
